1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus that has a screen blanking function which suppresses display of image information on a screen, and a screen blanking method using the same.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Screen blanking refers to the function of suspending power applied to a display unit of an image reproducing apparatus. The result is that image information is not displayed on the screen when a screen blanking code is applied externally.
In general, a sound mute circuit applied to the image reproducing apparatus suspends sound information output from the image reproducing apparatus. The sound mute circuit may be used to reduce noise during external activities such as a telephone call.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the structure of the sound mute circuit applied to an image reproducing apparatus which does not embody the present invention.
The sound mute circuit shown in FIG. 1 includes a sound mute determining unit 10 for determining whether sound is to be muted when a sound mute signal is input from a remote control device and for outputting a control signal corresponding thereto. The sound mute circuit also includes a sound outputting unit 12 for outputting sounds according to the control signal provided by the sound mute determining unit 10.
The sound mute circuit shown in FIG. 1 operates as follows.
When a sound mute execution code is applied, the sound mute determining unit 10 instructs the sound outputting unit 12 to mute the output of sound. When a sound mute cancel code is applied, the sound mute determining unit instructs the sound outputting unit 12 to allow the output of sound.
This mute circuit mutes sound in an image reproducing apparatus. However, a screen blanking function is sometimes required for the following reasons.
During programs such as talk shows or concert performances, the image displayed on the screen barely changes. This bores viewers. In addition, the viewers may desire to listen to the sound without watching the screen depending on the type of program. Because the image displayed on the screen is not watched, power supplied to display the image information on the screen is wasted. Also, when only sounds output from the image reproducing apparatus are recorded on a audio cassette (as distinct from taping both audio and video via a VCR), it is not necessary to watch the screen.
Therefore, when the viewer desires only to listen to the image reproducing apparatus, and does not desire to view the image, an image reproducing apparatus capable of blanking the screen and outputting only sound will avoid unnecessary power consumption.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image reproducing apparatus having a screen blanking function that outputs only sounds, which will reduce power consumption by blanking a screen according to the taste of a viewer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a screen blanking method using the same.
To achieve the first of the above objects, an image reproducing apparatus with a screen blanking function is provided which includes a command applying circuit for implementing image blanking execution and cancellation codes and a screen blanking determining circuit for determining whether a screen is to be blanked according to a code provided by the command applying circuit. The image reproducing apparatus also includes a screen power controlling circuit for controlling the power supply provided to the screen according to the result supplied by the screen blanking determining circuit.
To achieve the second of the above objects, a screen blanking method of an image reproducing apparatus is provided which comprises the steps of: 1) determining the type of code applied; and 2) controlling power to a screen based on said code. The power to the screen is to be suspended when the code applied is a screen blanking execution code, and power to the screen is to be restored when the code is a screen blanking cancellation code.